In conventional multiprocessor systems, processors may exchange data with each other to facilitate multiprocessor communication. The data exchange may be performed using a direct transport over a link layer. Additionally, the data exchange may be performed using a shared data memory region protected by an exclusion protocol such as a mutual exclusion semaphore or a mutex.